


Happy Birthday, asshole.

by winchysteria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Dean's Birthday, Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Letters, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchysteria/pseuds/winchysteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of birthday cards for Dean Winchester. Alternatively titled I have a lot of feelings and no artistic integrity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://winchysteria.tumblr.com/)   
> 

_Happy Birthday, baby._

_God, you're big. I know I'm supposed to stop saying that once you're an adult, but I can't help it. I turn my back for half a second and you've stretched out just that much more. Someone else is walking around with your fingerprint on them. Big isn't exactly the right word for it, but it wasn't really the right word when you were one or two or four, either. You just keep becoming more and more. I don't know how to describe it, but it takes up the same space in my chest that your growth spurts did back then._

_That doesn't make any sense, but things look different from up here._

_I know the past year hasn't been easy. They never have been, for you, and I wish it was different. But I am relentlessly proud of you. You are mine, however small a part I have of you, and I couldn't be happier._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_Mom_

* * *

 

_Happy Birthday!!!_

_Dean Winchester, light of my life, captain of my ship, my favorite ulcer. I hope the real world is going all right, and by going all right I mean I hope it's not actively ending. You deserve a couple of vacation days. Probably a couple of vacation decades, actually. Regardless, I'm glad you've made it another year- always something to celebrate for a Winchester. Not to mention the earth is particularly blessed to have you strutting around on it. What's happened on GoT since I've been gone? Wait, wait, don't tell me. Dorothy says happy birthday too, by the way._

_Take care of yourself. I need you to be okay when I come back. Sam can't commit to a LARP like you can._

_Okay, I have stuff to do. I love you, I miss you, I'll see you soon._

_Charlie_

 

* * *

 

_Happy birthday, asshole._

_Kevin_

* * *

 

_Oh my god, you're so old now. Hit me up when you need someone to check you into a nursing home._

_I hope you have a good day. Buy yourself some pie or whatever._

_Krissy_

_PS you're still a dork_

* * *

 

_Dean:_

_I hope this finds you happy, or at least in one piece. It was real good to see you again after all those years. Thirty-six, holy shit._

_I had a lot of high hopes for you back when you were a kid, and it broke my heart to watch you go, but you grew up to shoot past all of 'em. If I had anything to do with that, that makes me proud. Glad to meet Sam, too. If that was what you went back for, it was worth it. Happy birthday. You're always welcome back for a visit._

_Buddy_

* * *

 

_Dean,_

_We usually don't live this long, but if anyone deserved to, it's you. Proud of you. Happy Birthday._

_Bobby_

* * *

 

_Dean:_

_Happy Birthday. Congratulations on making it this far._

_There's not a lot I haven't said to you already, which I guess is bound to happen. And whatever I say is going to make you bluster about feelings and being a bitch, but that seems to make you happy, so go ahead. Roll your eyes, but it's all true._

_We've both done a lot to apologize for, but in the end we've survived together what would have destroyed almost anyone else. I think I'll always be able to forgive you, and you me. You've done a lot of good things. I love you. Go ahead and pretend to need a beer to deal with my girliness now, you hypermasculine dickcheese._

_Sam_

* * *

 

_Happy Birthday, Dean._

_Thinking about the fact that you're not even half a century old is jarring, considering I measure my age in millenia. Claire called me a cradle robber, though I understand there's a sexual connotation to that term. (She also says happy birthday.)_

_I have known you for seven years, Dean. In those seven years I have changed more than I changed in the past seven hundred. Do not think this was a coincidence. You are not the kind of person that leaves people unaltered, which to you will sound like judgement, but do not think I regret anything about knowing you. God was never better to me than when he ordered me to pull you from hell._

_You are good, Dean, and not as a sacrifice or a blunt instrument. You are good in your intelligence and kindness and courage. You are good in the brightness of your soul. You are good in your ability to love and be loved. Because you are loved by me, and I did not even know how to before._

_Yours,_

_Cas_


End file.
